


me, you and the stars

by leeseokmn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, Kissing at Midnight, Lee Seokmin | DK is Whipped, M/M, Stargazing, Stars, Swimming Pools, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, a short one shot, late night swim, seokhan, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeseokmn/pseuds/leeseokmn
Summary: It’s one of those nights. The ones where the sky is clear and you justknowthat when the sun begins to set and the moon begins to rise, the stars will be visibly twinkling in the darkness. It’s these nights that are Jeonghan’s favourite.





	me, you and the stars

**Author's Note:**

> i went for a late night swim and decided to write this

It’s one of those nights. The ones where the sky is clear and you just _know_ that when the sun begins to set and the moon begins to rise, the stars will be visibly twinkling in the darkness. It’s these nights that are Jeonghan’s favourite. It’s these nights that Jeonghan likes to spend with Seokmin. But, Jeonghan is always happy to spend his nights with Seokmin whether they’re like this or not. For some reason, tonight feels different. It feels more tranquil than usual. There’s an aura in the air tonight, but Jeonghan can’t quite work out what it is.

“Are you sure we should be here?” Seokmin mumbles, nervous.

“Of course, it’s okay Seokmin-ah.” Jeonghan smiles, his smile is enough to reassure Seokmin.

Jeonghan steps slowly into the swimming pool, alone. Seokmin stands on the side watching him elegantly enter the pool, Jeonghan really is an angel. After taking another step Jeonghan twists to look at Seokmin. The moon catches his face and it glows. Seokmin is too busy silently admiring Jeonghan’s beauty to notice the stretched out hand in front of him.

“Come on Seokmin-ah, it’s really nice in here.” Jeonghan pushes. Nodding, Seokmin squeezes his eyes shut then follows this action by reaching forward to clasp Jeonghan’s hand. He’s led slowly into the water by the boy. But this boy isn’t just a boy. He’s so much more than that. He’s so much more than that to Seokmin anyway. Jeonghan’s features are impeccable and the way the moon grips onto his bleach blonde hair makes everything that bit more beautiful. They reach the edge of the pool and stand there, looking out to the silhouette of the mountains that are still in twilight. Their fingers are still intertwined and it doesn’t look like they’re going to let each other go anytime soon. No words are spoken but no words are needed at this moment. Everything is perfect. The night is quiet, the darkness is swallowing the sky and the stars are coming out for _them_. Or at least that’s what they think on this night.

As the night develops, the cicadas sound louder. The water softly splashes around Seokmin and Jeonghan’s bodies and that’s all they can hear. As Jeonghan continues to watch the very last of the sky’s colours fade behind the hills, Seokmin shifts his vision to look at the blonde haired boy. The moon is scintillating now and it bounces off of Jeonghan’s silky hair and soft skin. This night is more ethereal than usual, maybe because the moon and stars are somehow brighter than the _regular_ night or maybe because Seokmin is standing hand in hand with Jeonghan on this night. Seokmin’s eyes trace over Jeonghan’s nose, which has a soft glow on the tip, and down to his lips, which look so soft. Seokmin hates how desirable Jeonghan looks tonight, he’d love to just lean forward and kiss his velvety lips.

“So beautiful,” Seokmin breathes.

“Hmm?” Jeonghan replies, he doesn’t flinch.

“Oh, the stars. The stars are so beautiful,” Seokmin mumbles, the stars are beautiful tonight but they aren’t what he’s talking about. Jeonghan doesn’t respond, he just keeps his vision locked on the distant mountains which shadow under the stratosphere.

The sky is completely dark now and stars pop into and against the blackness until it’s completely coated with glistening spots of silver and gold. It’s so simple yet so stunning. Nature begins to fall asleep around them and suddenly it’s just them and the stars.

“I like this, you know.” Jeonghan starts. “Nights like this.” 

“Yeah,” Seokmin replies, carefully watching him.

“Nights when it’s just us.” Jeonghan continues. “Me, you and the stars. It’s really nice being with you, Seokmin-ah.”

“Me, you and the stars.” Seokmin repeats quietly under his breath.

Jeonghan finally turns to face Seokmin and it’s this moment right here, when the moonlight reflects out of Jeonghan’s eyes that Seokmin realises his feelings for Jeonghan are real. It goes silent again between the both of them. The stars gleam above them and it seems as though the moon is smiling. They just look at each other but it’s not just a _look_. They _stare_ deeply, with meaning and content. Seokmin quickly looks up to the night sky and closes his eyes. Jeonghan watches him carefully and smiles. He really can’t help but look at the younger. He’s pretty, really pretty. When Seokmin reopens his eyes, Jeonghan notices the stars that almost stain in them and it’s this moment right here, that Jeonghan wishes he could stop time and stare at the beautiful, brown haired boy forever.

“There's so many beautiful things I could look at but you're my favourite,” Jeonghan says, catching Seokmin entirely off guard. Snapping his head down, his eyes are now back in line with his elders.

“What?” Seokmin responds, he’s in a slight panic.

“Everything is so beautiful but I’m looking at you and you are the most beautiful thing that I could ever look at.”

_Shit. He said it._

“I don’t understand,” Seokmin mumbles.

“You’re a fool, Lee Seokmin.”

“I’m a fool for you,” he blurts out.

_Shit. He said it._

“Me too,” Jeonghan smiles. And with that, he leans forward into the youngers moonlit face and kisses his soft, plump lips. It’s obvious that Seokmin is surprised but he kisses back anyway.

The cicadas stop chirping, and it really is just them and the stars. Jeonghan presses into the kiss and it’s here that there’s a shooting star. As they kiss deeper, the stars leap for them. The constellations collide and the galaxies dance. Parting for a second, Jeonghan looks up and releases a smile at the parade in the sky for _them_.

“I wish that we’ll spend all the nights like these together.” Jeonghan whispers.

“Only these nights?”

“No, I wish that we spend _forever_ together.”

Returning his gaze to Seokmin, he begins to mumble three words.

“I love you.” he breaks out.

“I love you too.” Seokmin responds, with his sunshine smile breaking through to light up the night once more.

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) this was a really short lil one shot . it's not much but i hope u enjoyed it <3
> 
> thank u for reading <33


End file.
